


Intention / Obligation

by naughtybutinagoodway, she_blinks (naughtybutinagoodway)



Series: Lovers / Spies [5]
Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fix-It, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtybutinagoodway/pseuds/naughtybutinagoodway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtybutinagoodway/pseuds/she_blinks
Summary: Lorraine invites Delphine to the US, to spend time with her on her home turf. And it leads to some intense connections. But will their relationship be put to the test?





	Intention / Obligation

**Author's Note:**

> The relationship between Lorraine and Delphine is explored further. This is most definitely not safe for work.
> 
> Sleep, or finish this work ... who needs sleep? I hope you enjoy!

#### \-------------------

Delphine was surprised to hear Lorraine's voice. Lorraine had called her only a handful of times since they began seeing each other. And only two weeks had passed since Lorraine had left for the States, with a promise to be back within a month.

"This is a nice surprise! I did not expect to hear from you this soon." Delphine couldn't hide her elation.

"There's been a change of plans. I want you to come visit me here, in DC."

"You want me to come to America?"

"An opportunity has come up. Actually a couple of things have come up. The agency is having a small event that I want you to attend with me next week. And we're flying two other agents back here on Sunday ... you'd be able to catch a ride with them."

"The agency would be okay with this?"

"I have a few days to make those that need to be okay with it." Lorraine sounded so confident in her ability to make it happen.

The possibilities were so unexpected, yet so enticing, that Delphine was speechless ... to see Lorraine much sooner than expected, to be with her in her native environment, to meet others who knew her.

"I haven't heard you say that you want to come ... is there something wrong?"

"No. I mean, yes, I want to come. I need to speak with my doctor, to make sure I can travel so soon after ..."

"Be sure to tell him that you'll be on a private jet, you'll be able to walk around … less risk of blood clots."

Four days later, Delphine found herself on a CIA Learjet with two men. One was Russian, a double-agent, formerly embedded in Moscow. The other was American, formerly stationed in Berlin. Both were obviously taken with Delphine, making asses of themselves just to get a glimpse of her smile.

#### \-------------------

Delphine exited the terminal and found Lorraine and a tall man standing outside of a large, black SUV. Delphine drank in the site of her lover, unable to hide her reaction. Lorraine was wearing a maroon tailored suit that complemented her platinum hair and toned physique, and stilettos that emphasized her tall frame.

When Delphine approached, Lorraine introduced the man as Dennis. Delphine offered her cheeks in greeting, and Dennis kissed both. He grabbed Delphine's two bags and put them into the front seat of the vehicle, and then entered at the driver's seat. Lorraine leaned back against vehicle, inviting Delphine to come to her for a greeting.

Delphine walked over to Lorraine and placed her hands on Lorraine's chest. Making sure that Dennis entered the vehicle at the driver's side, she tilted her face upward. "Bon soir. You look stunning." Delphine lightly rubbed her nose on Lorraine's chin.

"For fuck's sake, so do you." Lorraine ran her gaze up and down Delphine’s body appreciatively. She always loved Delphine's fashion choices, which ranged somewhere between tortured artist and bohemian chic. But the outfit she was currently wearing was chosen to tempt, no doubt about it. Her muscular legs were set off by heels and a short skirt. Her plunging neckline descended down below her breasts, drawing your eyes from her abdomen up to her thin but muscular neck and then to her beautiful face. Lorraine, realizing that her eyes had traveled this path several times in the few moments since Delphine arrived, leaned forward so that she could open the door for Delphine. Taking advantage of the opportunity to kiss Delphine's forehead, she let her lips linger. Lorraine put her hand in the small of Delphine's back to guide her into the car and then slid in behind her.

"I thought we'd go to my ..." Lorraine's voice dropped off mid-sentence … Delphine's neckline, now viewed from the side, gave Lorraine a view of the fullness of her left breast. Delphine smiled when she realized the effect she was having on Lorraine.

Lorraine looked toward the front seat to determine where Dennis's attention was focused. Convinced that he was focused on merging airport traffic, Lorraine looked over to Delphine for permission to touch her breast. Seeing it granted wordlessly with a smile, she reached with her right hand. Lorraine supported the weight of the breast with her fingers, and stoked the nipple with her thumb.

Delphine placed her fingers at both sides of Lorraine's jaw and pulled her in for a kiss. She captured Lorraine's lower lip between hers and licked at the corners of her mouth. Delphine pulled back slightly to ask into Lorraine's cheek, "How long until we reach your place?"

"Forty-five minutes."

"Fuck." Delphine leaned in for another kiss, this time licking along Lorraine's teeth.

Sensing her frustration, Lorraine pulled back and patted the seat on either side of her hips. She wanted Delphine to straddle her. Delphine looked at her skeptically.

"It's okay, no one can see us. One-way glass."

Delphine nodded her head toward Dennis.

"Dennis, privacy window please. And drive gently, as if your grandmother were in the car." Dennis chuckled as he leaned over to flip a switch. A window began to rise from within the partition separating the front row and the passenger compartment.

Lorraine turned back to Delphine with a triumphant look. A gentle smile and questioning eyes signaled that Delphine was unsure about whether this was a good idea. So Lorraine reached over and took Delphine's hands into hers and gently pulled her closer.

Delphine's smile grew, but took on some self-consciousness, as she acquiesced. Her eyes never left Lorraine's as she settled astride her.

Lorraine placed her hands on Delphine's hips and raised her face for a kiss. They were finally able to kiss as they'd been wanting to since Delphine's arrival. Tongues searching, teeth nibbling and lips possessing let both know that the end to their separation, even though it was a brief one, was welcome.

While kissing, Delphine held onto Lorraine's shoulder. Lorraine's hands roamed over Delphine's lower back and down the backs of her thighs. When her hands began their path back up Delphine's legs, she explored underneath her skirt.

Lorraine's fingertips found bare ass cheeks, and she smiled as she continued kissing. The fingertips of her left hand moved around to explore at Delphine's hipbone, and Lorraine realized that she was wearing a thong. When Lorraine pulled her thong down slightly and twisted it away from her mound, there was a brief but noticeable pause in Delphine's kissing as she processed Lorraine's intentions.

Lorraine's left hand lightly held Delphine's ass while her right hand slowly slid along the inside of her thighs. When her fingers reached Delphine's pussy, Lorraine gently traced the fingertips of her index and middle fingers along her lips to coat them in her lover's wetness. Delphine shuddered involuntarily and broke off the kiss with a moan.

Lorraine removed her fingers and touched them to Delphine's lips. She leaned in and whispered, "Shhh. I forgot something." Lorraine then leaned to the side and spoke out loud. "Sound privacy please." After a couple of seconds, white noise enveloped the women. Exterior noises were no longer audible.

"We nearly gave Dennis quite a show." Delphine noticed that Lorraine's words seemed to disappear before she even uttered them. They were seemingly sucked out of the air. The effect was that of a stop-motion movie. Without sound to link them together, moments were perceived as a series of individual flashes rather than as a continuous whole. It would affect Delphine's recollection of the remainder of the car trip.

Lorraine looked up at her fingers, coated in Delphine’s wetness and pressed against her lips. She used her fingertips to smear the young woman's lipstick. Delphine licked the length of Lorraine's fingers, focusing on the fingertips where her own juices lingered.

Lorraine's eyes slowly moved up to meet the gaze of Delphine. "We have absolute privacy in here."

Delphine took Lorraine's right hand and placed it between her thighs again. Lorraine kissed at the lipstick she had smeared. She moved her fingertips so that they were caressing Delphine's pussy lips again.

Delphine's next move changed the tenor of their lovemaking. Delphine reached her hands under her own skirt. Lorraine could perceive, by the way Delphine's labia moved on her fingertips, that she had spread herself apart for Lorraine.

Lorraine's breathing quickened as she again looked into Delphine's eyes. In them she saw a need to be fucked.

Lorraine stroked Delphine's jaw with her left hand. With the same hand, she then grabbed the hair at the base of Delphine's skull. Lorraine tightened her grip so that there was no slack, so that she had absolute control of Delphine's movements.

Delphine's breathing came faster. She rocked her hips slightly to signal her readiness. As soon as she did so, Lorraine used her grip on Delphine's hair to pull her down, forcefully, onto her fingers while simultaneously thrusting them deeply into Delphine.

Delphine mouth opened with a sharp intake of air. The sound attenuation masked what would have otherwise been a low, obscene growl. Lorraine continued to fuck without restraint, understanding Delphine's need to cede all control. For several seconds, both women closed their eyes and were guided by instinct and the ability to perceive the minutest signals from each other.

Delphine's breathing became ragged, and the movements of her hips became erratic. Lorraine recognized the signs of an impending orgasm, and she prepared to embrace Delphine in its aftermath. She loosened her grip on the brunette's hair, and tucked her arm under Delphine's own arm.

Delphine pussy became engorged, and she tightened around Lorraine's fingers. When Delphine arched away, Lorraine held her close by gripping onto her shoulder. She then tugged Delphine toward her body, melding their torsos together. Lorraine was already waiting for Delphine's eyes to focus on hers. And when they did, Delphine came immediately. Lorraine held Delphine as she braced for and absorbed each wave of her powerful climax. And when her orgasm subsided to a dull roar, Delphine collapsed into Lorraine’s waiting arms.

After catching her breath, Delphine reached for Lorraine’s waist, seeking the button and zipper at her waist. “What are you doing?”

“I want to touch you … I want to taste you.”

#### \-------------------

Dennis dropped the women off at the curb in front of Lorraine’s building. “Did you want to take the tape now?” Dennis asked Lorraine.

She turned to Delphine. “Don’t listen to him. He’s joking. Nothing was being taped.”

Delphine narrowed her eyes at them. “I am choosing to ignore you both.” Delphine looked around. As far as she could tell, Lorraine lived deep in the heart of downtown DC.

“Thank you, Dennis, especially for driving around those extra blocks.” Dennis winked in response. Lorraine slung one of Delphine’s bags over her shoulder and carried the other with her left hand. She gestured toward the entry with her right hand. They walked through a rather grand atrium. Lorraine gestured hello to the concierge. “This building was converted from a steam laundry into condos about five years ago. I bought one before even seeing it finished.”

As soon as they entered the elevator, Lorraine swiped a card against a magnetic pad within the cab. She pulled Delphine toward her body, so that the brunette was leaning against her. Lorraine tilted Delphine’s head up and kissed her on both eyelids as the elevator rose through the building.

When the elevator doors opened, Lorraine gave Delphine a gentle nudge to signal that they could disembark. Delphine turned around a saw that they were on the penthouse level. There were only two doors that opened from the small elevator lobby. One door opened onto a large, communal roof terrace. Lorraine was unlocking the second door.

When she opened the door, Lorraine stepped aside so that Delphine could enter her home. The door opened into a small entry foyer, furnished with only a bench and credenza table. Lorraine opened a closet door and hung their coats up.

Delphine barely registered what she was doing however, as her eyes were drawn down a hallway that framed the view beyond. The light from a colorful sunset pervaded what Delphine imagined to be a rather voluminous room beyond the hallway, judging by the ceiling height and amount of light bouncing around the space.

“Go ahead, have a look around.”

Delphine looked back at Lorraine, smiled, and then walked toward the pink and orange sunset.

“I’m going to put your bags in my bedroom, if that’s okay.”

Delphine didn’t answer, she was rendered speechless by the view afforded by the floor to ceiling windows along the southern wall of Lorraine’s living area.

Lorraine came up behind and wrapped her arms around Delphine’s torso. She leaned in to whisper into Delphine’s ear, “You want to step out onto the terrace?”

“Yes, please.”

Lorraine unlocked a door within one panel of the large window wall and began folding the door against adjoining window frames, until a twelve foot section of the wall was open to the sky. They stepped out onto Lorraine’s private roof terrace, which was separated from the building’s larger roof terrace by privacy fencing and tall shrubbery.

Delphine walked to the edge of the terrace, leaned against the railing, and looked down. Now that they were outside, she could hear the bustle of downtown DC during rush hour from below. Lorraine resumed her position behind Delphine, and put her arms around her again.

“The Mount Vernon Square neighborhood is below us. In that direction,” Lorraine pointed east, “is Chinatown. And behind those buildings,” she pointed southwest, toward the setting sun, “is the White House.”

“This is breathtaking. I cannot believe you spend so much time in my tiny flat when you could be here …”

Lorraine placed her lips behind Delphine’s earlobe. “Mmm. But you’re not normally here, are you?”

Delphine turned around within Lorraine’s arms and looked into her eyes. “Do you know how romantic that sounded?”

Lorraine smiled. “You’re hearing things. I just like to fuck.”

Delphine looked into Lorraine’s eyes and considered what she said. “I see,” she said skeptically. “Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?”

“Do you want to go out?”

“No, I want to stay in please. Let’s eat, drink, and then do some of what you like … fuck.”

#### \-------------------

While Delphine showered, Lorraine ran out to pick up dinner. Delphine found that she was alone when she stepped out of the shower. She borrowed a robe from Lorraine and took the opportunity to have a look around Lorraine’s condo.

The main living area was one large room, consisting of a kitchen with an island, dining area and living area. Off either side of the living area were two bedrooms. Each bedroom had an en-suite bathroom and walk-in closet.

The condo was sparsely furnished. The living area had barstools, a table with chairs, and two sofas that faced each other. One bedroom appeared unused, and was largely empty. Lorraine’s bedroom had a king-sized bed, a bench was at the foot of the bed, and two nightstands. Delphine opened a nightstand drawer, and seeing something that was probably meant to stay private, quickly closed it.

Delphine explored Lorraine’s closet, which was nearly as large as her Paris bedroom. The built-in dressers, shelves and racks held quite an array of designer clothing and shoes. In Delphine’s estimation, it was the only facet of Lorraine’s life that exhibited any _excess_.

That is until Delphine peeked into Lorraine’s freezer. She counted eight bottles of vodka, each at varying levels of fullness, in the freezer. Delphine smiled at the find.

As she closed the freezer door, Lorraine entered the condo with groceries and a bouquet of flowers. “What is this?” Delphine asked through a smile, pointing to the irises.

Lorraine appeared self-conscious about the flowers. “They’re for you.” She grabbed a large drinking glass, filled it with water, and placed the flowers within. Lorraine looked around for a place to place the flowers … it was obvious to Delphine that this was the first time that fresh-cut flowers had entered the condo.

Lorraine pulled a bottle of vodka out of a bag and opened the freezer. When she saw the other bottles, she hesitated, but then continued with a fluid motion to place the vodka into the freezer, as if the presence of so many bottles was no big deal.

Delphine, not falling for it, teased, “Why do you have so many bottles of vodka in your freezer?”

Lorraine turned around and smiled at Delphine. “Because I never remember that I have vodka in the freezer, and I buy a new one every time I come home. I’ve been adding to that collection for a couple of years now.”

“Let me get dressed and help you with dinner.”

“There’s no need to get dressed. I like you in my robe. But you _can_ make us drinks.”

After they ate, Delphine asked to sit on the terrace. Lorraine sat in a chaise lounge with her legs open. Delphine sat in between Lorraine’s legs and leaned against her chest. They shared the occasional cigarette. They enjoyed the warm late autumn breeze that was lightly blowing.

“Lorraine?”

“Hmm?” Delphine enjoyed the light reverberation that transferred to her back whenever Lorraine spoke.

“I came across some things … in your nightstand.”

“What was that?” Delphine didn’t answer immediately. Lorraine must have suddenly remembered what was in her nightstand, because she leaned forward. Her movement forced Delphine to sit upright, who then folded a leg underneath the other and turned to face Lorraine.

“Thank god you’re smiling about it.” Lorraine’s expression changed from one of uneasiness to a slight smile. “It hasn’t been used recent…”

Delphine touched her index finger to Lorraine’s lips. “Would you be willing to … with me?”

Delphine’s question was answered when Lorraine stood and led her by the hand into the bedroom. Delphine turned on the bedside lamp. Lorraine removed her own clothes quickly and slid the robe off of Delphine.

“Eager, are we?”

“I’m just fulfilling _your_ request.” Lorraine pushed Delphine into the bed and covered her frame with her own body. Their legs were interlaced, their hands roaming over each other’s torsos. “I’ve thought about doing this with you many times.” Lorraine kissed Delphine along her jawline and then down her neck. Delphine pulled her face up and licked her lips, seeking permission to enter Lorraine’s mouth. Their kisses were playful.

After a few minutes, Delphine broke off their kissing and giggled. “Use the purple one.”

Lorraine arched her eyebrow, knowing that the purple dildo was the larger of the two. “Now who’s the eager one?” Lorraine rolled toward her nightstand and opened the drawer. She pulled out the harness and purple dildo and handed them to Delphine. “Will you help me put it on?”

“Of course.”

Keeping her eyes on Delphine’s face, Lorraine rolled onto her back and lifted her feet off the bed as Delphine placed the harness around each leg. She slid the harness up the length of Lorraine’s legs. Lorraine lifted her butt off the bed as Delphine maneuvered the harness under her hips.

Lorraine placed the dildo through the O-ring and adjusted its placement over her pubic bone. Delphine cinched the harness down around Lorraine’s legs and hips. She put her fingers under the straps and tugged firmly. Not yet satisfied with the snugness, she pulled the straps tighter at Lorraine’s legs.

“Don’t cut off the blood flow to my legs.” The mood was still lighthearted. Delphine moved a hand to Lorraine’s pussy and felt her excitement.

“So wet …”

Both women smiled when looking at each other. “Are you ready for this?”

Delphine looked directly into Lorraine’s eyes without answering, thinking. Suddenly, she reached into the nightstand again and pulled out a bottle of lube.

“Does lube go bad?”

Delphine looked at the bottle. “No expiration date …" She turned the bottle in her hands. "It is water-based.” She looked back at Lorraine, who was smiling broadly. “What is funny?”

“You are, studying my bottle of lube.”

Delphine opened the lid of the lube and squeezed a generous squirt into her hand. She distributed the lube between both hands and then stroked the dildo to lubricate it.

Lorraine’s smile slowly disappeared as she watched Delphine’s hands move on the dildo.

“Now I’m ready.”

At Delphine’s words, Lorraine sat up, grabbed the brunette by the shoulders and flipped her onto her back. Lorraine positioned herself between Delphine’s legs and bent them at the knees. Lorraine’s torso forced Delphine’s legs up and apart, her ass raised slightly off the bed.

Delphine noticed that Lorraine’s breathing quickened. She reached a hand between their bodies and found the tip of the dildo with her fingers. Lorraine’s eyes followed Delphine’s hand and widened when she placed the dildo at the opening of her pussy. Lorraine’s breathing deepened and she looked back up to Delphine’s face.

Lorraine slowly pushed her hips forward to ease the thick dildo into Delphine. As she did so, Delphine placed both of her hands at her sides, palm-side down on the bed, and used them to brace herself. She arched her back, controlling the position of the dildo within her. Delphine inhaled deeply, adjusting to her new reality.

When the dildo could go no further, Lorraine held her position and lowered her face towards Delphine’s. “You okay?”

“Fuck yes.”

Lorraine pulled her hips back to slide the dildo out for most of its length, and watched as she rocked forward to bury the dildo back into Delphine. She repeated the rocking motion to watch the dildo pull out and then plunge back into Delphine. “Fuck, that's hot.”

Lorraine continued to rock her hips, fucking Delphine with increasing pace. Delphine controlled the depth of Lorraine’s thrusts with her legs, and she controlled the contact points of the dildo by arching her back. As Lorraine’s rhythm quickened, Delphine’s focus narrowed until she was aware of only two things - the feeling of exquisite fullness in her cunt and the build toward orgasm as each plunge brought Lorraine’s pubic bone and the base of the dildo in contact with her clit.

“Delphine, look at me.”

Delphine was aware that Lorraine was asking her to do something, but couldn’t respond as requested. She felt unmoored.

“Look at me.” Delphine opened her eyes and, just before her orgasm blinded her with its intensity, saw unadulterated tenderness and passion in Lorraine’s eyes. As Delphine succumbed to the force of her climax, Lorraine lowered her torso to hold her. As the pleasure of her orgasm receded, Delphine imagined that she was returning to solid ground, stepping toward Lorraine’s waiting arms. And with each step she took, Delphine’s awareness grew that she was hopelessly in love with Lorraine.

#### \-------------------

The following day, Delphine was able to attend the all-hands meeting of the CIA Soviet Division. It was held at the Hyatt Regency near Langley, so that family members and guests could attend. First order of business was the presentation of service anniversaries. Lorraine received one to acknowledge her fifteen-year tenure with the agency.

Next was the informal recognition of mission awards. Again, Lorraine had to stand in front of her colleagues to receive an award. This one for her infiltration of the intelligence agencies of two other states simultaneously and for rooting out the mole Percival.

After the ceremony, family guests were allowed to mingle with the agents. Delphine quickly made her way over to Lorraine and stood closely. Delphine stood on her toes, leaned in breathed in the smell of Lorraine between beneath her ear. “You should be proud of yourself. Your hard work and dedication has been recognized.”

Lorraine turned her head toward Delphine and looked down, so that she could speak softly. “Mmm, thank you. But you are the only one I want to impress.”

“Oh, I am looking forward to being impressed by you when we leave here.”

“About that … the team wants to go to happy hour.” Lorraine searched Delphine’s eyes for acceptance.

“Oh …”

Lorraine placed her hands on Delphine’s forearms. “We’ll go back to my place and get dressed for whatever we’re going to do after happy hour. We’ll make an appearance and then excuse ourselves.”

“Well, I am glad I kept you all to myself last night. This could be fun, hanging out with your colleagues.” Delphine’s eyes conveyed sincerity.

#### \-------------------

Lorraine sucked in her breath when Delphine stepped out of her bedroom. “You look stunning.”

Delphine was wearing skin tight leather pants and a leather vest, and nothing else. The buttons of the vest struggled to contain Delphine’s tits. Lorraine walked over and put her hands on Delphine’s bare arms. She stroked their length lightly with her thumbs. “Maybe we should stay in…”

Delphine shook her head gently. “No, you have promised me a night out, so I’ve gotten ready for a good time.”

Lorraine pushed Delphine against the wall, holding her with in place with her hips. She put one hand on Delphine’s lower back while the other grasped her chin. Delphine placed her hands at the base of Lorraine’s head and pulled her in for a kiss. They nibbled each other’s lips before deepening the kiss with their tongues. When Lorraine broke off the kiss to catch her breath, Delphine took the opportunity to step back, and placed her fingertips between her breasts. “I promise that we will pick up right where we have left off when we come back.”

During the elevator ride down, Lorraine walked to the back of the cab and pulled Delphine close. Her hands immediately went under the vest, and Lorraine caressed both nipples with her fingers. The touches were short-lived, however, as the elevator stopped to let someone on three floors down. Delphine turned around and stood directly in front of Lorraine. An elderly woman entered the elevator and stood toward the front, near the doors. Lorraine ran her hand between Delphine’s thighs. After the elevator reached the lobby, Delphine could still feel the warmth of Lorraine’s touch as she walked toward the street entrance.

Once they walked out onto the curb, Lorraine hailed a cab. “Hotel Washington, please.” She allowed Delphine to enter the taxi first, enjoying the view as she did so. They reached their destination within twenty minutes.

When they reached the rooftop bar, Delphine recognized many of the faces – the two men from her flight, agents from the ceremony that took place earlier in the afternoon, and Dennis. There seemed to be about a dozen agents present. Several greeted Lorraine and Delphine in unison, calling out their names. A man who had spoken to Delphine earlier in the day approached her. “I’m so glad you guys made it. We were worried that you would … um, change your minds about coming out. What can I get you to drink?”

“Hi Brad. Of course we came out. I will have a vodka martini, please.”

“Good.” Brad turned to Lorraine. “Still a Stoli on ice for you?”

As Lorraine started to answer, she felt herself being tugged to the side. She waved affirmation of her drink choice with a salute. She turned to see who had pulled her aside. It was her field colleague, Barbara.

Nodding her chin toward Delphine, Barbara asked, “So is she the reason you’ve been snapping up all the European assignments?”

Lorraine tilted her head and smiled, but didn’t answer the question.

“I’ll take that as a _yes_.” Barbara smirked. “I can’t blame you. She’s smokin’ hot. Look at all the guys circling around. Brad’s trying to stare at her tits without being too obvious, and failing gloriously.” She snorted. “No wonder he’s no longer in the field.”

Brad raised the rocks glass to let Lorraine know her drink was ready. Lorraine was grateful for an excuse to get away from Barbara. She tried to grab Delphine’s drink as well, but Brad swiftly moved it out of her reach and handed the martini to Delphine himself. “Here you are, dear.”

“Thank you.” Delphine smiled as she accepted the drink.

Throughout the evening, Lorraine found that she couldn’t maneuver Delphine away from her colleagues, to have a private conversation. She had to settle for simmering looks between them, across the mostly oblivious banter of others. And when Delphine winked at Lorraine, hinting at a private connection between them, they couldn’t help but smile.

Delphine appeared to be enjoying her conversations immensely. Lorraine only hoped that she wasn’t the topic of what was being said, and if she was, that it wasn’t too embarrassing.

Three drinks in, her concerns were somewhat confirmed when she was finally able to talk to Delphine. “Are you doing okay? Are you ready to leave?”

“Oh no, I am not ready. I am learning so much about you.” She smiled enigmatically.

“Like what?” Lorraine tried to hide her concern.

“You and Barbara?” Delphine raised an eyebrow as she looked into Delphine’s eyes.

“That was a couple of years ago, way before I met you,” Lorraine said, a little too quickly.

“No need to be so defensive.” Delphine smile became Cheshire cat-like. “But it seems she is one in a long line of others … Gascoigne, Davis and Woodfield. And then there are a couple of others from other intelligence agencies.”

Lorraine didn’t respond.

“I thought I was special.” Delphine’s posture changed. “But I am told that I have held your attention longer than anyone else.” She was letting Lorraine off the hook somewhat. “And that no one is aware of you seeing others since we started …”

“Are you sure you’re not hungry? Tired?” Lorraine lowered her voice even further, “Ready to, you know, do something else?”

“Oh no, I am okay. I am having a good time. I enjoy learning more about you.”

“Yes, that’s what I’m afraid of.” A stir among her colleagues forced Lorraine’s attention away from Delphine. “Fuck. We missed our opportunity to leave anytime soon. Emmett is here.”

The CIA agents shifted their posture, seeming to stand stiffer. Some moved aside to allow Emmett to stand among them. “Emmett, what will you have to drink?”

Once Kurzfeld had his drink in hand, he became the center of conversation. Lorraine used the opportunity to place her hand on Delphine’s lower back. “Order me another martini, please.”

Lorraine opened her mouth to protest, but then thought better of it. She ordered them both another drink. Lighting a cigarette and inhaling deeply, Lorraine enjoyed the momentary buzz. She was still feeling its effects when Kurzfeld came to speak to Delphine and Lorraine.

“Ladies, how are you?”

“Emmett, let me properly introduce you to Delphine Lasalle.” Lorraine touched her hand to Delphine’s elbow.

“Always a pleasure, Delphine, to meet colleagues from other intelligence bureaus.”

Delphine was aware of the warning, at the time of the fall of the Berlin Wall, that Kurzfeld had given Lorraine to stay away from her. She was able to channel her still simmering anger into a pleasant response. “For me as well. And thank you for allowing me to participate in the ceremony today. Indeed, for letting me ride an agency flight over here.”

“Consider it a small thank you for the role you played in helping to bring Percival to justice. And for the battle wounds you sustained to make that happen.”

Lorraine fought against her surprise at the acknowledgement by Kurzfeld, not allowing it to register on her face. Delphine’s response was equally restrained. “Thank you. But it is part of the job.”

Kurzfeld spoke slowly. “Yes.” He tossed back the rest of his drink and gestured for another.

The evening continued in similar fashion, gentle ribbing, discreet descriptions of missions gone somewhat awry, and flirtations among the agents.

Lorraine signaled to Delphine that she should gracefully exit her conversation so that they could leave. Kurzfeld must have noticed the gesture, because he came over to Delphine and herded her away from the rest of the party.

“I wanted to have a quick word with you, before you leave.”

“Oh …” Delphine was caught off guard.

“I know you and Lorraine have had a good run. You’ve known each other, what, almost a year now?”

“Oui.” Delphine tried to figure out the direction that this conversation was going.

“I know Lorraine spends nearly all her free time with you.”

“Our free time is none of …”

“And when you were shot, she sacrificed some of her on-duty time as well,” Kurzfeld interrupted. “Listen, I’m going to need you to take a step back. So that Lorraine can focus on her next assignment. You’re a professional. You understand what I’m asking for, right?” He let his words sink in.

“Lorraine and I have no contact while on assignment. We are completely focused.”

Kurzfeld hesitated momentarily. “She hasn’t told you yet, has she?”

Delphine jerked her head upwards, making eye contact with Kurzfeld. She was loath that her response revealed the truth of what he said.

“Lorraine is going to be on a long-term assignment. In deep cover. She can’t have any distractions.” He gestured toward Delphine with his drink, sloshing a bit out of the sides of the glass.

“This is for her own good, and ultimately for yours too. If she’s too focused on pussy, it will dull her thinking, her instincts. We can’t have her in danger, can we?”

Lorraine noticed the evolving look on Delphine’s face and started to walk toward her. Knowing that his time to speak to Delphine alone was dwindling, Kurzfeld spoke rapidly.

“I told Lorraine to end this thing between you two. But since she hasn’t done so, I need _you_ to do it. It’s for her safety.” He reached to hold Delphine’s upper arm with his meaty hand. As he leaned in, he whispered, “Make it happen before you leave this weekend. So she can focus on her preparations.”

Lorraine stared at Kurzfeld’s hand on Delphine’s arm for a moment, before looking up with a smile. “Are you two plotting for world domination?”

“Something like that. I was just leaving. Delphine, it was nice to talk to you.” Kurzfeld gave Delphine a meaningful look before turning to walk away. He bid farewell to the rest of the group and left.

“Hey, what was that about?” Lorraine asked, feigning innocence.

#### \-------------------

Delphine hesitated before answering. She looked around and realized that she did not want to have the conversation that was necessary in this setting, around these people. “Nothing. I mean, we can talk about it later. Where to next?” She forced a smile.

“Let’s go back to my place.”

“What are the others doing?”

“Everyone else is going out, to a club. Dancing. But I thought …”

“No.” Delphine spoke a bit more forcefully than planned. “I want to go dancing.” Delphine wanted more time to process the new information.

Delphine used the company of the other agents to avoid being alone with Lorraine. It wasn’t difficult to find a male agent or two, charmed by her youth, her beauty, her accent, willing to surround Delphine as everyone walked the six blocks to The Vault.

While paying for the cover charge, Lorraine lost track of Delphine. She finally found her with Brad and Barbara at an upstairs bar. Barbara was whispering into her ear. When Barbara saw Lorraine, she backed away a half-step.

Lorraine walked over to Delphine, placed an arm around her waist and kissed her at the temple. The combination of friendlier surroundings, and wanting to understand what was going on with Delphine, gave Lorraine the motivation to be affectionate. The loud thump of dance music prevented conversation without raising their voices. Lorraine put her other hand on Delphine’s waist and pulled her closer.

“I want you … alone.”

“Why? We just got here.”

“I owe you some explanations.”

After acknowledging the need to talk, Lorraine saw that Delphine was overcome with emotion. Her face was suddenly flush, and her lips were trembling. “Let’s go.”

Lorraine guided Delphine out of the club and onto the busy sidewalk in front of the club. She spoke to the driver of a taxi that had just dropped off some club-goers and motioned Delphine over.

In the car, Delphine looked out the window. Lorraine reached over, gently held her chin and pulled her face toward her. Delphine could no longer contain her tears, and one fell onto each cheek.

#### \-------------------

They were on top of the bed. Delphine was lying on her back. Lorraine was lying on her stomach beside her.

“What can you tell me about your assignment?”

“I’ll be in Russia. There are hardliners from the old government and KGB who aren’t happy about the looseness of the new Union.”

“Will you be in Moscow?”

Lorraine didn’t answer, but rolled onto her side to face Delphine.

“When do you leave?”

Lorraine placed her leg over Delphine’s legs and her arm over her waist. “I can’t tell you any specifics. I want to. You deserve answers. But I can’t give them to those questions.”

“How long? Can you at least tell me that?” Delphine knew that Lorraine spent several years in England when she was embedded within MI6.

“If I knew, I would tell you.”

Delphine looked into Lorraine’s eyes for several seconds, then rolled onto her side, away from Lorraine. She brought her hands up to her shoulders, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Such a waste.”

Lorraine moved closer to Delphine, to spoon her. She grasped Delphine’s shoulder, the one against the mattress, enveloping the younger woman with a hug. “What has been a waste?” Lorraine’s tone was surprisingly tremulous. “I hope you don’t mean …” Lorraine didn’t know how to refer to their relationship, “… the last year.”

“No, not really.” Delphine rolled back around to face Lorraine. “I wish you had told me about this assignment sooner.”

After a few moments of silence, Delphine asked, “Did you have to accept this assignment?”

“I’ve tried to get out of it for months now.”

“You’ve known about this for months?!”

“I wanted to enjoy being with you without _this_ hanging over our heads. I didn’t want you to worry about it.” Lorraine could feel a little defensiveness creeping into her voice.

“This is what you do. You think you have to shoulder everything on your own.”

Lorraine fought the urge to break off the embrace.

“I appreciate you wanting to spare me from worry and sadness, but … I am still going to work through those feelings. And now that I think back on our last few visits together, I think you have been doing so too. Alone.” Lorraine’s posture softened. When Delphine reached up to place Lorraine’s hair behind her ear, Lorraine leaned into her touch.

“I have no idea if this is true, but I think facing these changes together would have made it easier …” Delphine didn’t finish her thought.

“Delphine, we always end our visits not knowing when we’ll see each other again. This is no different.”

“You are asking as if this time is different. You invited me to the US. Your boss told me to forget about you. You have admitted to not wanting to make me worry …”

“You deserve to be with someone who is a better communicator.”

Delphine considered Lorraine’s words and how best to respond to her reticent lover.

“I don’t want to communicate with anyone else.” Delphine tightened her hold on Lorraine. “I want you to let me into those places in your heart where you hide your emotions, where words are unnecessary.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is to be continued … Delphine and Lorraine have a few more days left...
> 
> If you enjoyed this work, please drop a line and let me know. If you’re not happy with where this series is going, let me know that too. Comments, more than anything else, make me want to write more. Thanks!


End file.
